


The plot of  Be More Chill as things I have said, witnessed, or heard during rehearsals

by dragonpotter



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Incorrect Quotes, Inspired by things that actually happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpotter/pseuds/dragonpotter
Summary: My troupe is chaotic
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	The plot of  Be More Chill as things I have said, witnessed, or heard during rehearsals

**Author's Note:**

> My troupe is chaotic

More Than Survive:

Jeremy: I don’t really like people so I think I’ll skip out on the cast party. 

Michael: Christine’s gonna be there. 

Jeremy: where the F U C K will this party be?

I Love Play Rehearsal:

that time a sophomore showed up blasting show tunes, was dressed as Rich, and screamed “WHOS READY TO ACT, YALL??”

The SQUIP Song:

The guy two years older than me who brings doughnuts on closing night of every show and insists that you take one, “or else.” And no one rejects him because his casting type is villains and we never know if he’s in character during all this. 

Two Player Game:

Jeremy: bro

Michael: yeah bro?

Jeremy: i think you’re pretty hot bro full homo

Michael: but bro I’m actually gay

some chick sitting behind them: I’m writing fan fiction about this as you speak. 

The SQUIP Enters:

The SQUIP (dressed in all black): I arrive to the event, I’m dressed for the occasion. 

Be More Chill Part 1:

SQUIP: You need to sing the tenor line I’m trying to work on my melody

Jeremy: but you said losers can’t sing. 

Do You Wanna Ride:

Brooke: hey do you need a ride to the Ihop breakfast celebration tomorrow 

Jeremy:...my mom said no?

Be More Chill Part 2:

Jeremy: *aggressively singing Room Where it happens until the SQUIP tells him to shut up and slow his roll*

Sync Up:

SQUIP: This is Jenna. She’s a senior and gay. 

SQUIP: This is Dustin. He’s also a gay senior. 

Jeremy: do you have any actual tea?

SQUIP: Yes. This is Rich. He’s less gay than you’d think. 

A Guy That I’d Kinda Be Into:

Christine: I know you’re the lead but what’s your name again?

Upgrade: 

Brooke: god I can’t believe I’m single in real life and in this role play cult 

Jeremy: *stage kisses her*

SQUIP: DID I EVER SAY YALL COULD K I S S?? 

Loser, Geek, Whatever:

Jeremy: IM A BAD BITCH AND IM PROUD

Halloween:

Jake: Alright so we’re playing Paranoia. 

Jeremy, who has a headache from the loud music: ...cool cool

Do You Wanna Hang:

Jake: What was this I heard about STAGE KISSING????

Michael in the Bathroom 

Michael: I can’t believe this is the second musical in a row I play an irrelevant love interest

The Smartphone Hour:

Jenna: I HAVE SHIT ON THE HOMOPHOBIC GIRL WHO’S IN THE ENSEMBLE 

Everybody, immediately dropping whatever prop/costume/makeup is in their hands: do tell!!

The Pitiful Children:

SQUIP: We don’t hate freshman here. The teachers only give them promises of better roles one day. But they don’t get that. 

The Play:

Christine: ten minutes to curtain!

Jeremy, still flipping through his script: shitshitshitshitshit

Voices in My Head:

Christine: you’re pretty cool. Keep auditioning, my friend.

Jeremy, who is close to tears: tha nk you! ! !

Bonus incorrect quotes:

Mr Reyes: As you may know, Mayzie is typically played by a Latina. Well, Brooke might just be this whitest Latina ever, considering you’re actually white. 

Brooke: is this song from Chicago?

Mr Reyes: nope!

Christine: we stan Chicago anyway. 

Mr Reyes: T R U E!!


End file.
